Still waiting
by LJohnson
Summary: Iago is talking alone before Jafars grave. Jafar is there to hear him. Maybe he is going to forgive Iago in the end. It could be a little OOC


Still waiting

Summary: Iago stand on the place Jafar died and talk to him, while Jafar is hearing.

AN: It is my version, what happens, when you are talking to a death friend or family member. They will be still there to hear you. They will care about you. And they will wait for you.

"Jeff! You has got a guest. Someone wants to talk to you.", Hades went went to Jafar. Jafar looked around

"And where's my 'guest'?"

"He is waiting on the place where you died. Or better to say he is going to it."

"Who is it?"

"You'll be surprise."

And in this second Jafar found himself in the garden of the palace. As a ghost. 'Great', he thought sarcastic. 'Now, who wanted to talk to me?' And there he sat. 'Ah, who have we here? Mister after-about-twenty-years-friendship-I-am-going-to-murder-you!'

Iago sat there. Al and the others were doing some sappy things in the city. He felt so miserable. Hoping Jafar will hear him. Will hear how sorry he was. Will hear, why he did this.

"Hey Jafar! Surprised to see me?", he said with a sad smile. Jafar was very surprised. 'Why was he here? Why is he sitting before me, when he isn't even able to see me?'

"I'm fine. The others aren't that big idiots, you know? Do you remember, how we made always jokes that everyone around here is an idiot out of the two of us? About how we will laugh at them, who laughed at us?" Iago laughed a bit. "The street rats were afraid, when they saw us. The salesclerks gave us ever all food for free, because they didn't wanted you to be anger." Jafar just stood there and stared at Iago. "Then you got what you wanted! You was sultan AND the might fullest sorcerer of the world. But what had I? Did you ever thought, what should be with me when you got what you wanted? You was everything I had.", Jafar wished to sit down. True, he didn't thought what should happened to Iago when he was sultan. He thought that their 'friendship' or however you could name it would be there. And he didn't knew that he meant that much to him. But it was true, too. He was the only one Iago had had.

He looked at his parrot. "I am so sorry, Jafar! I just wanted time for myself after the long time in the lamp. You had changed a lot, you know? That was the thing, why I was able to murder you. I didn't saw you, the guy who was my best and only friend. I just saw a big red genie, who had eat my best friend from the inner and was now going to rule the world. You was always evil, Jafar. But never mad like this before. I lost you. You lost yourself. I am so sorry Jafar. After I did this, Aladdin and the others are trying to bring me up. I am very depressed. I think no one really tries to help me, because they don't understand me. You did. You did always understand me." Silence. Iago was starting to cry. (AN:As YOU wouldn't cry before the grave of YOUR best friend) Jafar even thought he would he look of Iago crying, felt miserable.

"I'm sorry! Do you hear me? I'm sorry! I can't sleep! And when I sleep and wake up, I think at first, that everything was nothing! Just a nightmare! And I just has to turn around to see you! I can't stop thinking of you! It hurts me every day. The only thing that makes me forgive my hurt the hope to see later. When I died. We will have a long time. I know, that you will hurt me at the start and that you won't believe me, but we will have time to talk. Everything will be like the good old times." Yet. Jafar sat down and went with his fingers through the feathers of his best friend. He knew, that Iago wouldn't feel it. But he wished to say him, that he forgave him. And that he will wait for him.

Then he heard someone behind him saying:"Stand up, Iago! I'm pretty sure Jafar heard you. It was the right thing, you did. I understand you." Both, Jafar and Iago, looked up. The genie took Iago and said:

"Do you know, what it means to be a genie? You live forever. Do you know, how many friends I saw dying? I'm sane, but Jafar wasn't. If you wouldn't have done it, they would've died. And one day, you would. One that day, Jafar would've tried everything to hold you in world of living. He probably would've do everything just to don't see you die. But it wouldn't go. Even a genie can't hold the death. It's a unbreakable rule." Iago looked back at the place, where he cried a moment ago. Then, he and the genie went to the palace. Iago could've swear, to hear Jafars voice said:

"_I will wait for you. And if it takes th eternity."_


End file.
